Dissimilar metals and metal alloys may have different electrode potentials. Therefore, where dissimilar metals and/or metal alloys come into contact with one another in the presence of an electrolyte, one metal or metal alloy may act as an anode and the other metal or metal alloy may act as a cathode, creating a galvanic electrochemical cell. This results in galvanic corrosion, in which one metal or metal alloy is preferentially corroded as a consequence of spontaneous oxidation-reduction chemical reactions occurring between the metals and/or metal alloys. The addition of an adhesive material in the bonding of dissimilar metals or metal alloys may not prevent galvanic corrosion by forming an isolation layer because adhesives may have rheological properties.